Mickey Mouse (Game
Mickey Mouse is two different Game & Watch video games that first was released as a Wide Screen game in 1981. In 1984 there was a Panorama game released with the same name, but with completely different gameplay. The Wide screen issue was one of the better selling Game & Watch video games with an astonishing 1,200,000 copies sold, and understandably so as it stars the popular Mickey Mouse character. It was developed by Nintendo and was released on October 9, 1981. The panorama issue is much rarer and highly sought after from collectors. Gameplay In the Wide screen game, Mickey Mouse will try to catch eggs rolling down from different hens nests. If one of them falls onto the ground, it'll crack and the player will have to start over. The eggs will move faster if the player chooses Game B. In the Panorama game Mickey has to juggle while balancing on top of a ball. Mickey can lose a life by catching a fire stick instead of a juggling stick or missing catching the juggling stick completely. Australia and others In some Australian states and some Asian countries, Nintendo wasn't allowed to release the wide screen game due to copyright issues with Disney in those continents/countries. So instead they released a game titled Egg, with the only difference being a change of characters (instead of Mickey Mouse you'd control an unnamed wolf). Edition Differences Collectors attempt to collect every edition of a Game & Watch video game box. Because of this, they'd have to collect four different Mickey Mouse video game boxes as each one is slightly different from each other. The differences follow: *The first and second packages feature a serial number inside the flap. There isn't one on the third of fourth. *The last three have the words "Printed in Japan". *The third and fourth have "© Walt Disney Productions" on the front. *"6000" is nowhere to be found on the side of the third and fourth box, while it is present in the first two versions of the game. *The first and second video games have "© Nintendo Co.,Ltd. 1981" while the fourth and second featured "© Nintendo 1981". The Panorama version just featured a bar code on the second edition. Model number mixup The model number for Donkey Kong Circus and the Panorama version of Mickey Mouse seemingly had a model number mixup - The model number for Mickey Mouse was DC-95 while Donkey Kong Circus' was MK-96. Of course, the two should've been switched. One reason for the mixup could be because they're both essentially the same game with different characters (Mickey in this game and Donkey Kong in the other). Other information *The Wide Screen version of Mickey Mouse could be seen in the German movie Die Story. *This was not the only Game & Watch video game starring Mickey Mouse - a game titled Mickey & Donald was also released. *The game was listed in the Chronicle section of Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the Wii. Category:Disney games Category:Game & Watch games Category:Licensed games Category:Mickey Mouse games